Wearable computing systems are an emerging category of devices. These devices enable users to perform a variety of tasks. For example, users may virtually interact with online accounts; record and/or observe information such as videos, images, and sounds; control other computing systems and other connected appliance; interact with other people; and in some instances monitor the current conditions, state and performance of an individual's body.
Devices capable of monitoring an individual's fitness have become increasingly popular. Monitoring and maintaining physical fitness is an ongoing concern for individuals with busy lifestyles, and this concern is becoming more pronounced with an aging population. As a result, demand is increasing for devices that can track physical activities and individual fitness.
Many devices currently available provide only minimal insight, and may require manual input to properly measure various metrics associated with exercise.